


safe

by mickeymickeymick



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-28 15:51:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10130255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mickeymickeymick/pseuds/mickeymickeymick
Summary: after mickey comes out its cute and lovey and leave prompts in the comments!!!!!!





	

ian kissed mickeys bloody hair. he went back to sit on the hood of a car when mickey grabbed ians hand to stop  
him.   
"can, uh, can we go home?"  
ian looked at his boyfriend with love in his eyes and alcohol in his blood.   
"yeah, mick. we can go home."  
ian helped mickey get off the car and they began to walk to the milkovichs house. ian could tell how scared mickey was, so he silently slipped his fingers through mickeys. mickeys initial thought was to slap ians hands away, but he remembered what he had just done. instead, he squeezed ians hand and inched closer to him. they walked in silence all the way home.   
"we should probably wash up." ian suggested.   
mickey nodded and the pair went into the bathroom.   
"sit down" ian told mickey as he gestured to the edge of the tub. mickey did as ian balled up some toilet paper and wet it under the sink. he knelt between mickeys legs and began to blot at his wounds. he cleaned off most of the blood except for a cut on his cheek. ian hesitated before touching it because it was so deep, but he  
wanted to see if it needed stitches. he blotted it as gently and he could but mickey flinched. ian kissed it, earning a small giggle out of mickey. he held the back of mickeys head as he continued to clean the wound, kissing various bruises and cuts on mickeys face as he went. eventually, they switched. mickey cleaned ians face and kissed whatever cut he had just finished cleaning. mickey took of his clothes, and ian tried but hissed at the pain on his left side. mickey helped ian get undressed, revealing a huge purple bruise under ians army tattoo. mickey ghosted his fingers over it and ian winced. in response, mickey bent down to kiss it a few times. he stood up and turned on the water. the two stepped into the shower. they gently shampooed each others hair and washed each others bodies, kissing cuts and bruises every so often. the water began to run cold, so mickey turned it off and they stepped out. mickey could tell how much pain ian was in, so he dried him off with the towel before drying himself. they put on a clean pair of boxers and climbed into bed. they laid side by side, mickey resting his head on ians chest and ians arm around mickey, the other holding his hand. they just laid there for a few minutes before ian said,  
"im really proud of you, baby."   
the couple rarely ever used pet names, but now seemed like an ok time for it.   
mickeys breath hitched and a tear fell down his cheek and onto ians chest. ian continued,  
"hes locked up now, he cant get you. youre safe. were safe."  
more tears fell from mickeys eyes and ian stroked his arm with his thumb and kissed his head. gently scooting even closer to ian, mickey whispered,  
"i love you."   
ians heart skipped a beat.   
"i love you too." he replied, holding back tears.   
mickey lifted his head to look at his boyfriend, tears in his eyes. ian wiped his tears and kissed his nose. mickey turned his body to the side and ian followed, spooning him. he pulled mickey impossibly closer as their feet intertwined. the couple drifted to sleep. no matter what happened in the world around them, they knew they were safe in each others arms. forever.


End file.
